


Jealousy

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: Written as part of Spngenrebingo's bingo.Square filled- Jealousy





	Jealousy

Jealousy

I walk into the bar with my head held high and my hips swinging sexily. I breeze past the table that Dean, Cas, Sam and Crowley are sitting at and position myself on a stool at the bar. I feel Crowley’s eyes on me and I send him a little smirk as I soon have a group of guys around me, offering me drinks and asking me to dance. Sam and Dean glance over regularly just to make sure I’m okay, Cas is as oblivious as always, but Crowley hasn’t taken his eyes off me even once.  
I shift slightly so that my skirt rides up and flashes more of my thighs. After a couple of drinks, I agree to dance and step off the stool, ‘accidentally’ tripping so one of the guys catch me against his chest.

“Thank you.” I purr, running my nails down his abs.

He grins and leads me to a space on the floor. We dance, a couple other guys joining us, pressed against each other. The guys start to get handsy and I discreetly look over at Crowley, heart sinking as I realise he’s gone. I carry on dancing for a while but my hearts not in it anymore. I extract myself from the lust driven group and tell the brothers I want to head back to the motel.  
Once we get back, I head to my room. I close the door and go into high alert as my lights begin to flicker. I sense someone behind me and I spin, pulling my demon blade from my purse. I gasp as my wrist and throat are grabbed and I’m pinned to my door.

“Easy, Love.” Crowley purrs with a smirk.

“Go to Hell!” I snarl, kicking out.

“I rule it, remember?” He grins using his powers to block my kicks.

“What do you want?” I growl, glaring at him.

“To remind you who you belong to.” He growls back, eyes going red.

“Get off me!” I snarl.

“So, what? Those disgusting humans are allowed to touch you but I’m not? The man you claimed to love?” He shouts.

“Careful, Crowley, you almost sound jealous.” I chuckle darkly.

“Of course I am!” He shouts, releasing me.

“Why? You were the one who said I meant nothing to you! You said I was just a distraction to pass the time!” I yell, fighting back the tears.

“I only said that because you declared your feelings for me in front of my demons!” He sighs.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I guess it was embarrassing for you!” I spit, stepping up to him.

“No! I was terrified!” He screams, face turning red.

“Why?” I ask softly, confused by his answer.

“Because you were telling my potential usurpers how to hurt me the most! By hurting the woman I love.” He states, stroking my cheek.

“You love me?” I whisper, leaning into his touch.

“Yes. I love you.” He smiles, eyes going back to normal.

“I love you too.” I smile, kissing him.

“And next time someone has their grubby hands all over you, I’m going to kill them.” He growls.

“Oh, but jealousy is such an…interesting look for you.” I purr with a smirk.

He growls and clicks his fingers and suddenly I’m naked and pinned to the bed. I can’t help but giggle as he crawls over me.


End file.
